Bewitched Prince
by Kit2000
Summary: This fic is a fairytale with Ikuto and Amu as main characters. A vicious tutor put a spell on Prince and turned him into a black cat. Who will help Prince Ikuto to break the spell and take his Kingdom back? Read and find out!


**A/N **hello everyone. This is my first fic on Shugo Chara. First of all I need to tell you that English is not my native language, so please, if you find any grammatical or lexical mistakes, let me know. Your help will be highly appreciated.

So. I don't own Shugo Chara or its characters.

And the summary. Well, this fic is a fairytale with Ikuto and Amu as main characters. ^^ A vicious tutor put a spell on Prince and turned him into a black cat. Who will help Prince Ikuto to break the spell and take his Kingdom back? Read and find out!

**Bewitched Prince**

Once upon a time there lived a brave a valiant Prince. He had silky midnight-blue hair and beautiful violet eyes. He was tall and handsome.

Unfortunately Prince didn't have a family. His parents, King and Queen, died during the war, and he was all alone. After his parents' death, he had never smiled again. His violet eyes were always filled with sadness and misery.

The man who became his tutor, looked after Prince, but not because he felt sorry for him. The vicious man wanted to have the Kingdom and that was why he waited until Prince's 18th Birthday.

Sorry for our incompetence. We forgot to tell you one of the most important things. Prince's name. So his name was Prince Ikuto of the glorious Tsukiyomi dynasty.

The tutor had an evil plan how to get rid of Prince and become King himself. He ordered a witch to cast a spell on the royal heir when he turned 18 years old.

And everything happened as it was planned. When the day of Ikuto's birthday came, the evil man locked Prince in his room and stayed with him to make sure that the witch didn't lie. And to his great pleasure he witnessed as the true royal heir began crying in pain as his whole body started glowing with a magical light. He fell on his knees and put his hands on the floor for support.

The next moment Prince's body disappeared in a bright flash. The man had to close his eyes to protect his eyesight from blindness. And when he opened them again he was very surprised to see a black cat with violet eyes sitting on the floor at the very spot the Prince was standing just some seconds ago.

The cat looked up at the man's face and sent him a glare of hatred.

"Oh my, don't look at me like that, Your Highness. I could have killed you but I'm not that bad of a person, so I decided to spare your life. You must be grateful".

Prince couldn't believe that the most close person that he had, had betrayed him. He still didn't know what happened to him, though. And when he wanted to say something, he heard a meow-like sound escaped his mouth. Ikuto tried again but all he could say was:

"Meow!"

The man laughed.

"That's very cute"

Prince was on the edge of despair. How could he be so blind not to notice what kind of a person was his tutor?

"Well, it's really fun to talk to you, but I must make sure you won't spoil my plans. Come here, I have to lock you in a cage".

And the man began approaching the black animal.

The cat's eyes widened in shock. He was in a trap!

When the man outstretched his hand to catch the cat, Prince hissed and scratched the man's hand with his sharp claws.

The man cried in pain. Prince decided to take the advantage of the moment. He jumped on the window-sill and escaped through the opened window.

"Catch the black cat!" the man cried as hard as he could so that the guards could hear him.

And the game began. Prince didn't know how to save himself in the castle walls, so he decided to leave his home. It was very painful to do since the castle belonged to his dynasty but he had no other choice but to run away.

A hot tear rolled down a black fur cheek.

OooooO

The life behind the castle walls was cruel. People didn't like black cats. They believed that black cats brought misfortune.

Ikuto had lived among those people for whole 6 months. He suffered not only because it was hard to find something to eat but also because people, and children mostly, enjoyed to throw trash or even stones at him. He felt not only physical pain; he had a terrible pain in his heart every time he saw people's pitiless eyes.

One day Prince heard an announcement from the castle that told that Prince Ikuto was missing. And the next candidate for the throne after the royal heir was his tutor.

All Ikuto could do was lowering his head and go as far from the Kingdom as his paws could let him.

A week had passed since he had left his Kingdom. Prince felt emptiness in his chest. He lost the only thing that helped him to move on…--hope. He was starving to death, he was thirsty, and his paws ached with every move he made.

A feeling of despair began haunting him wherever he went.

"I will die as a stray black cat. Mother…Father…forgive me…" and he fell on a soft green grass near the pure lake. His beautiful violet eyes closed as exhaustion devoured him all over.

OooooO

A beautiful young girl with long pink hair was walking down the bank of the lake. She was wearing an expensive light-blue dress. You could call her a person of high society from the first sight. Her posture and manners made her look different from other girls of her age.

The girl was humming some sweet melody while picking up beautiful little stones for her collection. She wasn't aware of two drunken men who approached her from behind.

"Well-well, pretty lady. It's not good to walk all alone. We will be your company from now on".

She froze when those words reached her ears. The girl turned around and saw 2 bandits who were smiling at her evilly.

She didn't say anything. Her next action was running. She tried hard to escape from those men, but unfortunately her long dress didn't let her. They reached her and made her fall on grass.

The girl screamed as loud as her lungs could let her to.

One of the bandits took out his knife and pressed its sharp end to her throat.

"One more sound and you are a history" he said and grinned evilly.

The girl panicked. Nobody knew that she left the palace without permission. And there was not a single soul around! Her golden eyes widened when she fully comprehended the situation she was in.

The drunken men pulled her roughly to stand up on her feet.

"We can earn a lot of gold if we sell you, young lady"

"Get your hands off of me, you beasts!" she shouted at their faces. But they didn't like the word she had called them. One of the men raised his hand to hit her, but he never did it as a black cat jumped high and pierced his fangs deep in the man's wrist.

A loud squall filled the area.

The other man forgot about his victim and rushed to help his companion to get rid of the stupid animal. But as he tried to hit the cat, it jumped on his head and scratched him leaving cross-like scars all over his ugly face.

"You little…"

While he was struggling with the cat, the other bandit took his knife and approached his friend.

The girl heard a loud cat's squall. She stopped and looked back. She didn't notice that she was running away from those men. When she saw a black cat which startled the bandits, she decided to take advantage of the moment and escape. But now…what about that cat? It saved her…what if they hurt it?

The girl's eyes filled with tears as she turned back and ran to the place where the accident happened. No matter what she couldn't leave a poor animal in danger. It sacrificed its life to save her!

When the pink-haired beauty reached the place, the two men were nowhere in sight. Of course she couldn't know that they ran away right after their fight with a cat since they also believed that black cats brought misfortune.

She sighed in relief. But her happiness didn't last long as she noticed drops of blood on the green grass. Her heart filled with worry. She followed the bloody vestige. And the next moment all her worries had been proved.

Right there on a soft grass there lay a black cat that was licking his wounded ribs weakly.

"Hey…" the girl said softly as she came closer to the cat carefully.

It jumped in fear and wanted to run away but the unbearable wave of pain in its body didn't let him to do so. It fell on the grass and moaned in pain.

The girl felt as hot tears started to roll down her cheeks. She knelt beside the poor animal and stroked its furry head gently.

"I'm so sorry…please forgive me…if I wasn't so careless and listened to my parents, you would have been alright now…"

The cat looked up at her face weakly. She was beautiful and kind. The first kind person in 6 long months. The first person who didn't want to kick him or throw a stone at him. The first person who didn't call him a black cat of misfortune.

Was he in Heaven?

His eyes felt heavy and he didn't notice how he closed them.

"Oh, please…don't die! I can't leave you here!"

She cried and her voice made him open his eyes again and look at her sadly.

"Your eyes are just like human's" were the last words he heard before darkness embraced his mind.

OooooO

"Its condition is very bad. Exhaustion, starving and this wound…We can only pray for his survival".

The man shook his head looking at unconscious animal on the bed.

"Doctor, there is no guarantee?" the girl's heart tightened in her chest as she waited for the answer.

The man took his belongings and before exiting the room, he said:

"I'm sorry, Your Highness. There is nothing more I can help. Excuse me".

And he left.

The girl sat on the soft carpet in her room and laid her elbows on her bed where the black cat was sleeping.

"Thank you for saving me. If not you, I don't know what could happen" she was stroking his black fur gently. "Please, forgive me. It's my fault that you were wounded. If only I was a good girl and stayed at the palace. Why did I have to go to that lake?" she began crying loosing the pearls of tears on the cat.

"Please, don't die. I won't forgive myself if you die. I love you so much!"

When those words slipped from her tongue, she bent closer to the cat and kissed its black and cold nose.

"If only I could help you to get better, my savior" she whispered gently as more tears escaped from her golden eyes.

The next moment the room filled with bright silver light. The girl shut her eyes as she couldn't stand to look at the light.

When she opened her eyes again she froze in a total surprise from what she saw.

A handsome young man was lying on her bed. He had midnight-blue hair, admiring face and his clothes looked like those the royal persons usually wore.

The girl blinked several times to make sure that she wasn't dreaming.

There was no black cat in sight. But the mysterious guy was lying on the same spot where the cat was sleeping.

The girl tried her hardest to summon all her courage and touch the stranger.

She put a finger on his cheek.

"He is warm"

Then her hand began travelling through his thick silky hair.

"Just like fur to touch…"

The young man began making purr-like sounds.

The girl smiled. He behaved just like a cat.

And when the thought came to her mind, she noticed as 2 deep-violet eyes were looking at her instantly.

The girl jerked away quickly as he licked her small hand. That action caused her to blush madly from the embarrassment.

"W-what are you doing?!" she squealed, looking as he stood on his four and stretched like a cat. Then he lay again on her bed and faced her, sending the girl a gentle gaze.

"I wonder what her name is"

"Amu"

"How can she read my thoughts?" his face showed a surprised expression.

"You have asked me and I have just answered your question" she told him casually. "Now tell me, who are you, what are you doing in my room and what's your name?"

The guy jumped on the bed which caused Amu to jump as well but not from surprise but from the unexpectedness.

"You can hear me? And understand what I say?" his beautiful eyes sparkled with hope.

"Of course I can. You are a human as I me, so why wouldn't I…"

But he didn't listen to her anymore. Ikuto looked at his hands. There were no black paws anymore. He had hands! Each with 5 fingers.

The boy laughed from joy and excitement. He stood up from the bed in whole his height.

He could stand on his legs!

"Ikuto! Ikuto! Ikuto!" Prince repeated calling his name out loud.

There was no more "meow"! He could talk! And he had his voice back!

"Ikuto?"

"Yes?" he turned to face a really intimidated girl.

"You mean, your name is Ikuto?" she asked carefully.

"Yes, but…how can it be?" and his face turned very thoughtful.

"Well, I think your parents gave you that name. I like it by the way" she smiled at him and it made his cheeks flush.

"I wasn't speaking about my name…" but he never had a chance to finish the sentence.

"You have the same name my fiancé had"

Notes of sadness could be heard in the girl's sweet voice.

"Oh," he said unsurely "and why do you talk about him in the past time?"

"He disappeared. He had been announced as missing and no one knows where he is or is he alive or not…"

Ikuto's eyes widened in disbelief. Could it be that this girl was a Princess from Chara Kingdom who gave her agreement to marry him after his 18th Birthday? Was it possible that he met his fiancée under such unusual circumstances? It was hard to believe!

"It happened 6 months ago. When I was told that Prince Ikuto was missing, I cried all night long. I don't know why, but I fell in love with him even before I had a chance to meet him" two hot pearls escaped from her beautiful eyes leaving a wet tiny paths on her cheeks while she was telling that story. "I'm so childish. Why am I crying?" she began wiping her tears away with her palms. "And why am I telling you this?"

Ikuto didn't know what to say. It seemed his life gained the lost meaning. This girl was everything he had now.

"Do you still love him?" he asked in a hoarse voice. His violet eyes looked at her with anticipation.

"I do, but my love can't help him to come back"

The next thing she felt was his tight embrace. Amu was paralyzed by shock.

"Thank you" he said in her hair desperately, pressing her petite body to his. "You gave me the second life"

"What are you talking about? Please let go of me!" she tried to shove him away but unsuccessfully.

"Thank you for loving me when everyone hit me and called a black cat of misfortune. Thank you for crying over me when I was really dying in the streets. Thank you for still loving me when I didn't exist in this world. And thank you for giving your agreement for our engagement".

She was so confused and speechless. The stranger told her so many things she couldn't understand. And the way he held her in his arms, the way he whispered those words, all that made her feel a swirl of butterflies in her stomach.

"I..I really don't understand what you are talking about. How could I give any agreement to you when I see you for the first time in my life!"

He broke the embrace carefully and looked into her golden eyes. His gaze was gentle with a hint of sadness. It could make her melt. She had never felt such feelings before. Her senses were telling her to stop looking into his eyes, but they were so deep that she wanted to sink in them.

His eyes…their unusual colour was just like that black cat's… By the way…where was it?

"Is anything wrong?" he asked her as she broke the eyes contact and looked at her empty bed.

"I…there was a wounded black cat on my bed before you appeared. I wonder where it is. It got wounded while protecting me" she said softly.

"Don't you recognize me?"

His question intimidated her. She looked at him with mute question in her eyes.

"I am that cat"

"What!?!" the girl cried. Shock was written all over her beautiful face. "But how can it be?"

"I don't know it myself" he looked away confused. "The day I turned 18 my tutor casted a spell on me and I turned into a black cat. It was a half of a year ago".

"It is the same time Prince Ikuto disappeared…" she whispered sadly.

He looked at her again. Why did she suffer so much because of a person she had never seen?

"Why do you love him so much? He was a stranger to you just like me". Ikuto didn't want those words to slip from his tongue, but they did and it couldn't be helped.

The girl's eyes watered. Her gaze was so loving and sad at the same time.

"It's true that I have never seen him, but it doesn't matter. Prince Ikuto was a follower of justice. He had a fame of a wise ruler even though he was only 17. I share the meaning and intentions of his deeds. I'm sure that if he became a King his Kingdom would become the most glorious one in the whole world. But I know the hardships that stalk the rulers, because my own father is a King himself. So I really wished I could be by Prince Ikuto's side. Not only when he felt happy but also when he felt sad. I wanted to be his other half just like my mother to my father. I would have not mind if he didn't love me back, I just wanted to be there for him when he needed support since he had lost his family and didn't know how to rely on others…I... "

But she never had a chance to finish as she felt the boy's head fell on her knees and his arms wrapped around her slim waist.

"W-what do you think you are doing?" Her face was bright red because of the embarrassment. He pressed his forehead to her belly and his hug became tighter.

"I suddenly felt very tired. Please let me stay like this for a little longer…"

"You act like a cat" she said crossing her arms on her chest.

"I have been a cat for 6 months. I haven't got used to be a human again yet" his voice was calm and quiet and it really sounded tired.

Her eyes softened as she looked at his lying form. His hair was a mess and it covered his face. She didn't notice as her hand began stroking his midnight-blue silky hair. She brushed some strands away from his face revealing his closed eyes.

"Are you sleeping?" she asked softly.

"No I'm just enjoying the sensation" he answered in a purring manner.

The girl giggled. He was really like a big cat. By the way…if he was that black cat who had saved her then he must be wounded!

The realization made her eyes widen in worry.

"Ikuto! I have totally forgotten! Those bandits hurt you! We need to show you to a doctor!"

He sighed heavily but remained the same position.

"I don't' feel any pain anymore. Maybe the wound was healed by the magic during my transformation into a human".

"Really? That's great! I was so worried about you… Thank you…"

"Hmm?"

Amu blushed but did what she wanted. She bent to his head and whispered right into his ear.

"…for saving me…"

And when she told those words she kissed him on the temple gently.

Prince's eyes flew open. He turned his head sharply to look at her and saw a beautiful shy smile on her young face.

What was happening? Why did he want to embrace her and never let go? What was that warm feeling in his chest? Why did he long to touch her face and leave a kiss on her pink lips? Was he going insane?! He hardly knew the girl on the knees of whom he was laying.

"But she is in love with me…" he thought and smiled softly. That smile was the first smile that touched his lips in long years.

She noticed it and sent him an inquiring look.

"How old are you, _Amu_?" the way he said her name made her blush. He had so smooth and husky voice.

"I am turning 13 next week"

"5 years difference" he whispered looking away in a deep thought.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Tell me, _Amu_" he looked in her eyes seriously and it made her feel uncomfortable under such instant gaze "if Prince Ikuto appears again and asks you to marry him, what will you do?"

The question confused her. He was watching her reaction. The girl swallowed hard. She suddenly felt herself under a great pressure of his violet eyes.

"If he appears…I…eto…I think I will agree to marry him and it will make my life easier since I won't have to choose between Prince Tadase, Prince Kuukai and Prince Nagihiko".

"All of them want you to marry them?" he arched his eyebrows in surprise.

"Yes, after Prince Ikuto's disappearance they all offered me their hands and hearts" the girl blushed furiously and Ikuto found it very cute.

"Please, don't give up on Prince Ikuto. I'm sure he will return very soon. Just believe in him and love him like you do".

"You are strange…" she said looking at his handsome but exhausted face.

"It's because I have found something very important in my life"

She didn't know what to say. His words held a hidden meaning and she was afraid to know what it was.

Amu looked away in order not to see his hypnotizing eyes and began playing with her fingers nervously.

"Well…you must be hungry. It's already evening…"she mumbled.

"Actually I _am_ hungry. I haven't eaten for 5 days"

Amu's eyes widened in surprise and she lowered her head sharply to look at him.

"For 5 days? But you could have starved to death!"

He sat up from her knees and looked up at the ceiling, sighing deeply.

"If to be honest I really was dying in the bushes today. Being a stray black cat of misfortune is very hard. You never know when you get kicked or when you will be chased in order to be punished for just being black coloured. People are cruel creatures and I have never known that until I found myself living among them. They think that if they feed a poor black-coloured animal their business will get worse. I lost any hope and strength to live. So I found a perfect place where I could die peacefully. But your scream brought me to life again. I thought that if I protect that girl maybe my death wouldn't be so useless. I was even glad that I had been wounded with a knife. I thought that the pain would help me to die sooner…and the last thing I remember before I lost my conscious was your face".

He silenced and never dared to look at her until a loud sniff reached his ears. She was crying…for him.

Amu threw herself on him and hugged him tightly while sobbing.

Ikuto was shocked and didn't know how to react. But soon his arms found their perfect place around her body. He didn't feel any pity for himself, but he was very touched that she cried for him when he couldn't do it himself.

"You will not suffer anymore! You are a human now and no one will ever hurt you again! You may stay at our kingdom. I will tell my father and mother about you. They will understand. My parents are very good and kind people" she was telling those words in his shoulder while crying hysterically.

He broke the embrace gently and lifted her face by her chin making her look up at him.

"I'm very grateful to you, but I cannot take your offer. You gave me the most precious thing already".

She was looking at him with her puffy eyes filled with tears and he couldn't help but to wipe away those hot salty pearls with his thumbs.

"You showed me the reason to live and move on, thank you, _Amu. _Thank you for everything and for your offer, but I have my own home and I must take it back no matter what".

She nodded and hugged him again.

That girl…she filled his life with a new meaning. She turned the night into day right here in front of his eyes... Thanks to her he didn't feel all alone in this world anymore.

OooooO

Amu told her parents about her savior, well she skipped the cat part, of course. Her parents were mad with her because she disobeyed them but soon family relations were repaired. Amu felt sorry for what she had done and promised them not to do it again.

As for Ikuto, the King thanked him for saving his daughter from the bottom of his heart. He listened to boy's story. When Ikuto told him that he needed to take his home back from the man who had betrayed him, the King agreed to help him and gave the boy an army in case anything went wrong. Ikuto thanked the rulers of Chara Kingdom and headed to conquer his castle back.

Prince knew that there was a law in his Kingdom that told:

"If the heir of the throne dies or is announced missing, the right to have the throne goes to the next child of the royal family. If there are no other heirs in the family, the throne may belong to the main person after the King".

In Ikuto's case that person was his tutor. The law also told that the coronation ceremony of the next monarch would be held only in 6 months after the true heir's death of missing.

It meant that Prince had all rights to take his Kingdom back without a war.

There was a ball dedicated to the next King's coronation. Lots of noble guest were invited to join the celebration. Ikuto slipped in into the palace as a guest. He had to camouflage so that nobody could recognize him.

He tried not to show up during the ball but when the coronation ceremony began he stepped out to finish his plan.

His tutor was on the 7th heaven from happiness. He was going to become a King! And when the crown was only in few inches away from his head, somebody's firm voice filled the hall.

"I refuse!"

Everybody turned to look at the man who dared to spoil the ceremony.

The stranger began approaching to the throne while taking off his hat, moustache and glasses.

"It's Prince Ikuto!"

"Prince Ikuto!"

"He is back!"

"He is alive!"

Those whispers ran through the crowd. The tutor glared at the young man in front of him.

"Your Highness! You are back! Thanks Heavens you are safe!" he said with a fake happy smile and intonation.

"I refuse to give the throne to someone who doesn't deserve it!" Prince announced loudly. "This place belongs to me from the day of my birth. I have all rights to take it as an heir of the glorious Tsukiyomi dynasty!"

Nobody complained. All guests were so happy that Prince Ikuto appeared.

The coronation ceremony continued but this time the crown was laid on the true royal heir's head.

The next day Ikuto's tutor and his followers were exiled from the Kingdom. The witch that casted a spell had been found and sentenced to prison for a lifetime.

Soon a new law had been announced from the castle walls. It told that all kinds of cats even black-coloured received a right to be fed and taken care of by the government.

OooooO

2 weeks had passed since her meeting with a mysterious cat-boy. There wasn't a day that she hadn't been thinking of him and his words.

"_Please, don't give up on Prince Ikuto. I'm sure he will return very soon. Just believe in him and love him like you do"_

The next day her father asked her to be at the meeting with ambassadors from Shugo Kingdom.

There she learnt that Prince Ikuto had returned and became a King of his Kingdom. And he sent his ambassadors to ask the Princess to marry him.

Amu was so surprised and confused at the same time. She couldn't believe that Prince had returned! She was so happy that her eyes filled with tears. She gave her agreement without thinking.

"My little Amu-chan, you are so young to get married" her father cried. "Why are you leaving us?"

"Father, thank you so much for growing me up. But I want to become a special person for someone who I love with all my heart" she answered softly while hugging her dear parent.

"I won't stop you, my dear daughter. I'm sure you will become a wonderful Queen".

OooooO

The wedding was held in Shugo Kingdom. Princess was fabulously beautiful in her wedding gown. When her father, the King of Chara Kingdom, was walking his daughter to the altar, she refused to look up at the man who was standing there and waiting for her to share her life with him.

She was scared. Her heart was beating 5 times faster than necessary. Amu tensed. Now she was standing next to him. She could feel his curious gaze on her. Let it be! She was too scared and suddenly shy to look at him.

He was the person she was dreaming of, the person whom she wanted to become the other half, the person whose children she would bear under her heart, the person she fell in love not even knowing him…the person…

His hand took hers gently. The contact sent shivers down her spine. And then his smooth voice interrupted her train of thoughts.

"I do".

She paled from fear. Her hand was as cold as ice, while his felt warm and reliable.

When she was asked the same question, Amu swallowed hard. She summoned all her willpower to say:

"I…I…I do".

Where did all her courage go? She needed it so much right now!

"You may kiss the bride".

Those words fell on her as a rock of ice. Now she was going to see him for the first time. What if he was ugly? What if she had mistaken? What if he was cruel and heartless animal? What if…

Never in her life had she felt so scared before!

"_Guess, I am still a child_" she thought bitterly before her husband reached his hands to take the white veil away from her pale face. She turned to him never looking up.

Amu felt as his warm hand brushed her cheek gently and then took her chin between his thumb and pointing finger only to push her face up so that he could look into her golden eyes.

While she was slowly looking up, she noticed that he had well-formed smooth lips, perfect nose and… bottomless violet eyes that she felt a wish to sink in.

She thought that she started recognizing this man when something soft touched her lips in a light butterfly-like kiss.

The girl couldn't control her blush. It was his lips…his warm, smooth lips that stole her first kiss.

"What am I thinking? He is my husband now. It's his right to kiss me…" but those words were interrupted by a great lack of warmth on her lips.

She opened her eyes slowly (well, she didn't remember closing them in the first place) and looked at him. Her mind was still in the clouds from the kiss, but when she saw a familiar face in front of her, she…

She gasped.

His face was calm and absolutely handsome. His lips were formed in a light smirk. And his violet eyes…they held so many emotions in them: kindness, care, gratitude, exciting, nervousness, gentleness, but most of all they expressed an utter love. His midnight-blue bangs were pressed to his forehead under the weight of the crown he was wearing.

She couldn't believe! She couldn't say anything!

Right there beside her stood the same mysterious cat-boy who saved her from those bandits nearly a month ago.

But how could it be possible? He was a Prince? Prince Ikuto who had been announced as missing? It was him all the way?

OooooO

"So, this is how it all happened" his voice silenced as those words escaped his mouth.

They sat in front of the fireplace in their royal bedroom.

"But why didn't you tell me anything back then when you were in my room?" she arched her head to be able to look at his face.

It was a new sensation to sit at his lap, wrapped in his arms. His warm breath was tickling her cheek as he breathed.

"I didn't want to intimidate you even more. Everything happened so fast, that I wasn't sure myself. But tell me, how did you break the spell? I don't remember anything".

It was so warm and secure to sit like that. She was gently stroking his arms, while they held her protectively.

"I don't know. You were a cat back then and you were dying, so I just kept asking you for forgiveness. Then I told you that I loved you and kissed your cold black nose. And after that you turned into a human" she shifted in his embrace as if she felt cold suddenly. Those remembrances were not the best to remember at their first wedding night.

"Could it be that your love broke the spell?" he asked thoughtfully and felt her warm palm touched his cheek. She was still watching the fire playing in the fireplace.

"Don't think about it. Everything is in the past. And now I'm the happiest princess in the world…I…"

"Queen…" he interrupted "not a princess anymore. You are Queen now" he took her fragile hand in his and began kissing every finger "…_my_ Queen" and he turned his young wife in his arms so that she could face him. It seemed like he was examining her, his gaze travelled up and down her face before it stopped on her mirrors of soul. His eyes full of different emotions were looking into her golden orbs with so much care.

"You are still so young, _Amu_" he whispered, brushing away some pink strands from her face. She leaned in for his touch. "I may wait for some years until you mature enough".

"I'm scared too…_Ikuto_…" and she hugged him hiding her face in the crook of his neck. "We are a family now, but we still don't know each other. I love you but I want to know more about you, _Ikuto_".

It was such a pleasant feeling holding her in his arms and feel her hot breath on his skin. He was so happy that she came into his life. This girl made him feel so many different emotions he had never thought could exist. He stroked her back gently and said:

"Then, why don't we try? From now on, let's start to know each other and fall in love with each other even more. And when we are ready, we will step on a new stage of relations".

"I think it will be great" she smiled and kissed his neck.

"Only one thing, _Amu_" he said seriously, his sudden change of tone made her look at him with mute question in her eyes. "We kiss each other on the lips and nowhere else" he added while his cheeks turned pink.

"A…alright. But why?" she blinked innocently, bending her head to the side.

"Because it will make my life unbearable if you continue seducing me with your innocent ways of affection towards me" he sighed heavily.

"Sorry…I…I didn't mean to!" she lowered her head only to look up at him again with a sweet smile. "But I can kiss you on the lips, right?"

"Yes, you may" he smiled in return before embracing her carefully and bending closer to her face until their lips touched in a sweet cherishing kiss.

And so they lived a long and happy life in the United Kingdom of Shugo Chara.

The End

**A/N**Thank you for reading my story (by the way, the idea belongs to my sister, who just loves fairytales. Go and check our fic "Sleeping Handsome" and you will understand what I mean ^^'''). I hope you all liked it. Your reviews will give me the happiness! Please review!


End file.
